The Sister of the Spider
by WaterGirl15
Summary: The Avengers make a new friend, she's a normal teenager until she is taken. Peter and the Avengers are determined to find her, mainly Peter learning that the girl is his little sister. But now a new enemy appears preventing them from finding their friend, who is this person? Why are they after Peter?
1. Chapter 1

"Peter are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine," Peter said looking at a photo. His Aunt walked over and saw the picture of him and his family before the accident. She sighed taking it from him.

"Peter-" She started.

"I miss them, and I never got the chance to meet my younger sister." His aunt wrapped her arms around him as he began to cry.

In N.Y.C a young girl with curly dark brown hair, and brown eyes was on a mission trip to help those who were affected by the attack earlier in the year. She was currently bringing water and food to the Avengers who were helping with the rebuilding process.

"Here you are," She smiled.

"Thank you ma'am but you really don't have to," Steve, Captain America, said to her.

"I know I don't, but I want to. The last time New York was attacked I couldn't help since I was too young, but now I want to help with the rebuilding."

"Well that's very kind of you ma'am."

"Please call me Gabrielle."

"Alright Gabrielle. Thank you."

Gabrielle nodded and went back to work cleaning up the debris and glass. As she did she saw two shadows come up behind her, she turned to see Thor and Tony Stark standing there.

"Hello," Gabrielle smiled.

"My Lady you shouldn't be doing such heavy work," Thor said.

"Oh no it's alright really," Gabrielle said, "I wanted to do as much as I can to help"

"Alright then if you will be ok," Thor said.

"After this you can stay at the Avengers Tower beats staying at some motel," Tony said.

"Oh that's alright I will be heading home after this," Gabrielle said as her face turned a little red.

"Where is your home?"

"Syracuse."

"But that's a three hour drive and we won't be done until 10 at night!" Tony cried his face dropping.

"Well I guess one night wouldn't hurt, but I don't want to be in the same room as any guy."

"Deal."

Soon the sunset and Gabrielle went with the Avengers to their home, once she arrived she quickly called her mother and told her where she was.

"_Just be careful alright?" _

"I will mom I promise, I love you good night," Gabrielle said.

"_Good night sweetie." _

After the call Gabrielle took a quick shower and headed off to bed. During the night Gabrielle began to have nightmares, she didn't know anyone in the dream but the sounds of distressed parents and the cries of a baby could be heard. Gabrielle bolt up right breathing heavily. Another nightmare, the same one, for five nights now this dream has plagued her mind, Gabrielle got up and went to the living room to get some water. After she did she sat on the couch and looked out at the city, it was beautiful. She loved the lights and sounds you could hear in the city, but she would never live in one herself far too expensive.

"Beautiful sight isn't it?" a voice asked her. Gabrielle turned to see Thor standing near her with a Pop Tart in his mouth.

"It is," Gabrielle answered, "To think it was almost destroyed again is terrifying."

"Again?"

"It happened on September 11th 2001, a terrorist group attacked the twin towers knocking them down. I was very young at the time, but it is still it has stayed with me."  
"That is horrible"

Gabi nodded in agreement. Thor sat down next to her finishing off his Pop Tart.

"Thor?"

"Yes?"

"What is Asgard like?"

"It is a wonderful place always beautiful out, wonderful gardens, everything about it is wonderful."

"I would love to see it someday," Gabrielle said.

"Lady Gabrielle tell me why are you up so late?" Thor asked looking at her.

"I've been having a nightmare for the last few nights and I don't know why," Gabrielle said, "Its the same dream again and again. A man and woman crying saying please take care of her and a baby crying."

Thor listened to her explain her dream and soon she fell asleep on his shoulder. The next morning Gabrielle woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. She looked over to the kitchen to see Steve making eggs, Gabrielle got up from her spot and went to help.

"Good morning Gabrielle," Steve said.

"Morning, would you like some help?"

"I wouldn't want to burden you with this."

"It's no burden at all I love to cook," she smiled.

During her stay Gabrielle felt more comfortable, her family let her stay for the rest of the summer so she could help more with the cleaning. Gabrielle and Steve became very close, the two would always talk about the 40's because Gabrielle was very interested in it. Gabrielle helped Bruce keep himself calm by sometimes singing songs, Clint and Natasha taught her how to fight which she loved, Tony tried his best to make her laugh, but a lot of the times he would act like a father to her, and Thor would talk to her about his home and other gods. Currently her and Steve were in the gym together training.

"You're getting better," Steve smiled.

"Thanks," Gabi smiled back, "Its all thanks to you,Clint and Natasha."

"Oh no ma'am I did do much," He blushed at her praise.

"Please don't be so modest."

"Hey are you two just going to talk or are you gonna make-out?" Tony teased from the doorway. Gabi picked up one of the daggers Natasha gave her and threw it at Tony, it stuck in the wall next to him.

"That was a warning," Gabi said, "Now go before I hurt you."

Tony held his hands up in defeat and slowly left, Steve started to laugh and Gabi laughed along with him. The two went back to their sparring session when Fury entered the gym.

"Captain, your team has a mission," He said, "In the living room you will be briefed."

"Right, we will finish later Gabi."

"Of course please be careful."

Steve nodded and headed out, Gabi started to put things away when Fury walked up to her.

"Miss Gabrielle how much longer will you be here?"

"Only another month school starts the first week of September," Gabrielle answered, "If you would excuse me I should head off to help the senior citizens like I promised."

Fury nodded and Gabrielle quickly went to clean up and changed her clothes. She headed to the senior center and did some chores for some of the elders like cleaning, organizing and such.

"Gabrielle can you help Mrs. Carter please?" one of the head nurses asked.

"Of course."

Gabrielle went to Mrs. Carter's room and walked over to the woman who laid in the bed.

"Hello Mrs. Carter my name is Gabrielle, is there anything you need me to do?"

"Yes dear can you please bring me my album and some water?" She asked. Gabi nodded and smiled at her as she did what she asked. Gabi handed her the album and a glass of water.

She began to show Gabrielle all of the pictures she had in there and explained what happened when they were taken. Gabrielle smiled as she listened, but one picture caught her eye.

"Is that Steve Rogers?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes it is, he was a lovely man always thought of others before himself."

Gabrielle listened as Peggy talked about the war and Steve and his team. Unknown to the two Steve was standing in the doorway watching the two as they talked. He smiled seeing Peggy smile at the old pictures as she talked to Gabrielle, his eyes moved to Gabrielle who was listening tentatively smiling the whole time. Gabrielle sort of remind him of Peggy, she's sweet, strong, independent, and beautiful.

"Oh the song my husband and I would listen to always reminded me of Steven."

"What song was that?"

"Over the rainbow from Wizard of Oz," Peggy answered, "Whenever I hear it I am reminded of Steven. Oh how I would love to hear it right now."

Gabi smiled at her and took a deep breath and soon started to sing Somewhere Over the Rainbow. Steve's eyes widened, he never did hear Gabrielle sing and her voice is beautiful. He smiled seeing that Peggy was happy as Gabrielle finished the song.

"You have a lovely voice," Peggy said.

"Oh its nothing special, I'm not that great."

Peggy smiled at her blush, soon Gabrielle said Goodbye and Steve ran off before she saw him. He waited outside for her trying to act natural.

"Oh hello Steve," Gabi said when she saw him.

"Hello Gabrielle," Steve said smiling at her.

"Did you come here to visit ?"

"How did you know?"

"I was working with her," Gabi said as Steve lead her to his motorcycle, "She told me so many stories and a lot were about you."

"R-really?"

Gabi nodded, "I thought it was bad enough when my grandfathers talked about you."  
Steve helped Gabi onto his bike, as the engine started Gabi held on for dear life. She had never been on a motorcycle before and it scared her, Steve smiled and blushed feeling her against his back. As they headed back to New York they were attacked, Gabi let out a scream as the bike went out of control. Steve instantly protected Gabrielle as they crashed, he looked around to see if anyone was there, but there was no one.

"Gabrielle? Are you alright?"

"uh...yea I'm fine," She answered quietly. Steve helped her up, but she instantly fell back to the ground. Steve sat beside her and looked at her legs, her right knee had been severely hurt. He sighed and helped her back onto the bike.

"What happened!?" Natasha asked seeing Steve and Gabi come in.

"We were attacked on our way here, but the person left soon after," Steve explained as Clint helped Gabi to med wing.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce looked over Gabrielle as Steve explained to the others and Fury what had happened.

"Alright no more training until your knee heals," Bruce said after wrapping the knee.

"Ok," Gabi sighed. Bruce and Gabrielle soon exited the room, Gabi sighed as she used the crutches Bruce gave her.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine."

"It was a deep cut, but within the next week or two she should be fine," Bruce added. Tony sighed with relief.

That night Gabrielle went to the roof and looked at the sky, unlike back home she could not see a single star, but the moon shone bright. A crescent moon like her necklace and her tattoo, for some odd reason the moon always helped her find peace. Maybe that's why she's part wiccan. Suddenly she felt a foreboding energy around her, she got up as fast as she could and went back inside.

"JARVIS lock all of the doors to outside, someone is out there."

"Of course , are you alright you seem to be scared about something."

"I just had a bad feeling is all."

"Alright. You may want to head off to bed Miss before Stark or Mr. Rogers find you."

"Right Good night."

Gabrielle returned to her room, but she still had a bad feeling in her gut. Unknown to her or the Avengers, Red Skull and the Green Goblin were watching her closely.

"That's her alright she has the same hair as the Spider," Green Goblin said.

"We cannot just base it off that mine friend. We have to get a sample of her DNA to be sure."

The next morning Steve was making breakfast as usual, but it seemed empty without Gabrielle being with him and helping. Tony soon entered.

"Wow it's like a totally different place without girly in here," Tony said sitting down, "She's normally up by now."

"That's what's worrying me," Steve said, "She never sleeps in like this."

"Sir if I may Gabrielle did not turn in early like normal," JARVIS said.

"What was she doing in that time? Please tell me she wasn't training."

"No sir, she was sitting on the roof when she said she had a bad feeling around one this morning."

Steve and Tony sighed with relief that she is fine.

"What is it I hear about a bad feeling?" Thor asked walking into the room.

"I am not sure sir, Gabrielle asked me to lock all of the doors last night after she returned from the roof."

"Well that's not weird or anything," Clint remarked walking in with Bruce and Natasha.

"What could have caused her to get a bad feeling?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is we will have to keep our eyes open," Tony said, "It could be the one who attacked Cap and girly."

They all nodded, soon Gabrielle entered she did not enter with her crutches and bruce sighed.

"Gabrielle you should be on your crutches."

"I would be if they hadn't disappeared from my room."

"What? How did they disappear?" Clint asked.

"How should I know!" Gabi hissed in pain, her wound reopened and started to bleed again. Bruce walked over and helped her back to the med wing to get a new bandage and new crutches. As the two left the med bay afterwards the Green Goblin quickly entered and took the old bandage.

"Gabrielle are you alright?" Steve asked as she made her way over to him.

"Yea I'm fine," She smiled.

"You should relax I'll do the cooking today."

"Oh let me help," Gabi begged but Steve shook his head. Gabi sighed and went to the couch and watched as Steve cooked. Gabrielle didn't know why but she knew she was slowly falling for the man out of time, but she knew it wouldn't work. She's a normal girl and he's a superhero he deserves someone closer to like Natasha.

As the day went on Bruce developed a cream to help Gabrielle's wound heal which did do wonders for her but now she has a scar on her knee. Gabi went back to training and as she did she kept on getting the bad feeling.

"Good Bye everyone thanks for everything!" Gabi smiled as she put her things in the trunk of her car Tony gave her.

"Come back and visit us when you get a chance got it Girly?" Tony said.

"I will do my best."  
"Good Luck in your last year of high school," Clint said. Gabi nodded and gave everyone a hug, but when she got to Steve she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Steve blushed as he watched Gabrielle drive back to her home for her last year in high school.

"Oh~ Cap got a kissy!" Tony teased.

"Tony shut up," Steve said.

Weeks went by and Gabrielle felt strange being back in the suburbs of East Syracuse she walked the halls of her school toward the TV studio.

"Good morning!" Gabi smiled.

"Hello Gabrielle!" Elaine, her best friend/little sister said. Gabrielle sat next to her and they went over the script for the day.

The day went by well until fourth block during her clay class she was kidnapped by the green goblin.  
"Let me go!" Gabrielle yelled.

"Oh no we have plans for you," Goblin said.

"What do you want with me?" Gabi asked.

"We are going to use you to destroy the Avengers and Spider-man," Red Skull said.

"Y-your...you're Red Skull!"

"Ah so you know me, that's good. Zola! Begin the experiment!"

"WHAT!?"

**(With the Avengers)**

"Fury? Is there something wrong? Why is spidey here?" Tony asked taking a sip from his scotch.

"There was an attack earlier today by Green Goblin," Fury explained, "He took a hostage."

"Who?" Natasha asked. Fury pulled up the girl's file and a picture of Gabrielle popped up. The Avengers look in disbelief.

"We believe he kidnapped her because of him," Fury said pointing at Spider Man. The others look at him ins shock, as he looks around confused.

"What? I don't even know her!"

"Of course you do, her original name is Annabeth Parker," Fury said, "She's your younger sister."

"WHAT!?" Peter asked standing up fast knocking his chair over, "She has been alive this whole time!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was swinging from building to building looking for his little sister, after all of these years she has been alive and he never knew.

"_Peter you should slow down," Natasha suggested. _

"No I need to find her before something bad happens," Peter said still moving fast.

"_Peter you should listen to Natasha please we will find her," Steve said. _

Peter turned off his comlink and continued looking for his little sister, soon he returned home after an unsuccessful night. He walks into his room and falls onto his bed and falls asleep. In the morning Peter went back to the tower to see if they had found her, but not one of them was able to find her.

"Where can she be?" Tony asked taking a sip from his drink.

"I have a real bad feeling about all of this," Peter said sitting down, "What if they hurt her?"

"We will find her Peter," Steve said, "Tony have you tried locating her cell phone?"  
"Unforchantly her phone was in her backpack that was left at the school," Tony answered, "I'm attempting to use SHIELDs satellites to locate anyone that looks like her."

"Clint, you and Peter should go around again to see if you can find her," Natasha suggested, "I'm going to head to her school and her family to see if they may have anything we could use."

Clint and Peter headed out to look for Gabrielle again, but as they did Clint was attacked and was knocked out.

"Clint?" Peter asked over his comlink, "Clint you there?"

"_If you want to find your sister or friend you will come to the bridge alone," A voice said. _

Peter's eyes widened and quickly headed toward the bridge, he told Tony and the others of what had happened and what he was told.

"_We will watch from the tower if you need help I'll send Thor," Tony said._

"Lets hope Clint is alright and my sister too."

"Well you have finally arrived Spider-Man," A woman voice said, "You are predictable."

"Who are you and where is my friend and sister?" Peter hissed.

"Oh I don't have your sister, but your friend is up there," she smirked pointing up, on one of the steel beams Clint was tied up.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Blackarachnia," she smiled. Peter looked the girl over, she was wearing an all black outfit that had purple skirt and black boots. She had a mask on and her dark brown hair pulled back but the ends were dyed purple.

"Let my friend go now!" He ordered.

"Come and make me!"

The two get into a heated battle while Thor freed Clint, Peter had to admit she is good at fighting. She was agile and had strength to back up her attacks, Peter did not hesitate in fighting back.

"Where is my sister!?" Peter asked.

"Hmph like I would tell you Spidie," She replied. They continued to fight until Blackarachnia got different orders.

"Well it seems like we will have to continue another time Spiderman," She bowed and used her webs to head off somewhere else.

"Let her go Man of Spiders she will be back," Thor said as Clint came to.

"So this girl is just like Spidie, but is more agile and lethal?" Tony asked as Bruce helped Clint with his wounds.

"What ever she put into Clint to knock him out definitely is like some poisons you find in spiders," Bruce explained, "Who ever this Blackarachnia is she's very dangerous."

"We will have to be careful from now on when confronting her," Steve said as Natasha entered the room.

"Well I got a little bit more information," Natasha said sitting next to Clint.

"What type of information?" Steve asked. Peter leaned closer to know what she knows.

"Green Goblin wasn't alone, according to her friend Hannah, a man with a red skull was there too."

"Shmidt," Steve growled, "So he's alive too."

"Great, from what I learned from my dad he's insane and he will perform any experiment on anyone," Tony said. Everyone tensed up, Peter looked horrified his sister could become a lab rat for that psycho.

"We have to find her," Peter said clenching his fists.

"And we will, this madman is not going to harm your sister," Thor said.

"He won't do anything until after Spider Man is hurt or captured unless he has already done something," Clint adds, "When I was attacked by Blackarachnia I could have sworn I've heard her voice before."

"Wait, Thor you said Heimdall can see everything in the nine realms right?" Tony asked thinking of something.

"That is correct."

"Than why not ask him where Girly is."

"Excellent idea idea brother Tony!" Thor exclaimed running off.

"Lets hope he can find her," Natasha said.

Peter gets up and walks outside for some fresh air. All of this time his little sister has been alive and he missed everything. What is she like? Is she nice, funny or is she mean and cruel? So many questions went through his mind that he hadn't realized that Blackarachnia was standing behind him. She stabbed him with a needle that held a toxin that causes paralysis, he fell to the floor unable to move. Blackarachnia smirked as she lifted him up and went off toward the lab.

"Sir, it seems that Miss Gabrielle was just here," JARVIS said.

"Wait what?" Tony asked.

"How is it Gabrielle was here? She would have come to us right a way if she was," Natasha and Clint said.

"It seems that she has left with Mr Peter."

"Show us the footage of the two!" Tony said frantically, something is not right.

Soon the footage started and they could see Peter standing alone when suddenly, and quietly, Blackarachnia appeared catching him off guard. Peter soon fell to the floor and Blackarachnia picked him up and left.

Peter groaned and slowly opened his eyes and soon notices Green Goblin, Red Skull, Zola and Blackarachnia. He struggled against his restraints, but to no avail.

"Let me go!" Peter growled. He's glad he didn't remove his mask earlier.

"Not yet Spider Man," Zola said, "We are not able to complete with the copy of your mutation and Captain's serum."  
"You did very well Blackarachnia," Red Skull said, "Now go and get the Captain and we will be able to complete your transformation."

"Yes sir."

"Wait!" Peter yelled and she stopped, "Who are you?"

"Not yet Spider Man, you will find out soon enough"

"_Search everywhere! We find Spider Man we find Gabrielle!" Clint said._

"_Right," Everyone said in unison._

"_Call in when you find them," Tony said. _

Steve was driving around looking for Peter or Gabrielle, as he got close to the warehouse district his bike was hit with webs. He stopped and looked around.

"Steve!" Gabi called. Steve looked up and there Gabrielle was tied with webs to a crane.

"Gabrielle! Don't worry I'll get you down!" Steve called up to her, "_I found Gabrielle we're in the warehouse district in Queens."_

"_Right, we're on our way," Tony said. _

Steve carefully lowered Gabrielle to the ground and untied her, he pulled her close to him.

"We were so worried, I'm glad you are safe."

Gabrielle did not reply, Steve pulled away when he suddenly felt pain in his arm. He looked at his right arm and there a needle was sticking out and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter could not believe they were able to capture Captain America so easily, how did they do it? Steve glared daggers at Red Skull and Zola as they put in the last of their experimental serum into Blackarachnia's body.

"What is your plan?" Steve demanded.

"We are planning to destroy everything and ruling the world," Goblin said, "Now with both Spidey's and Cap's DNA in Blackarachnia we can do just that."

"You see Captain, arachnia here did not work for us willingly so we planted a chip within her body in order to control her every move. You can say she's our puppet."

Blackarachnia got up from the table and walked over to the two that were tied up. She smirked at them as she pulled out a knife.

"Kill them slowly," Red Skull said as he left, "Come to us when you are finished."

"It will be my pleasure."

Red Skull, Green Goblin and Zola left the room as Blackarachnia put the knife to Peter's neck. Just before she could cut him she was hit back with a pulse blast, she growled and looked up to see the other Avengers.

"Step back or I'll have to hurt thee," Thor said, she smirked and went after him. Thor easily block her attack and hit her into the opposite wall. She hit the wall hard and with a grunt she fell to the floor unconscious, Clint tied her up and they headed off to the tower.

"So that's what they did to her," Natasha said as she tied Blackarachnia to the bed.

"We will have to remove the chip, Tony remove the mask please," Bruce said as he washed his hands. Tony walked up and removed her mask when he did he literally jumped five feet in the air.

"GIRLY!?" Tony screamed. Everyone looked at him like he is crazy but soon they saw it was Gabrielle. Peter growled, how dare they use his sister!

"You all may want to leave so I can start removing the chip."

The others left the room to give Bruce his space, they went to the living room and Peter punches a nearby wall.

"Damn him!

"Peter calm down," Tony said.

"Calm down!? Those psychos turned my sister into an evil version of me! If I never got these powers maybe this wouldn't have happened to her!"

"Peter, its hard I know but don't beat yourself up about it," Steve said.

"I'm her older brother I should have protected her."

"You couldn't have known that they would attack her," Natasha said, "Plus you didn't know she was alive."

"But I should have! Why didn't I?! How did Fury know!?"

"Peter she will be ok," Clint said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Bruce knows what he's doing."

About two hours later Bruce walked out of the medical room to the group, he gave them a tired smile and nodded indicating that it was a success. Peter ran into the room and sat next to his sister and held her hand. She looked so peaceful as she slept, Peter smiled she was pretty really pretty like their mom was. No one else entered the room to give Peter a chance to be with his sister alone. Around nine that night Peter had fallen asleep, Gabi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes landed on Peter's sleeping form, she was confused at first but soon recognized his face from the files she read while in Goblin's control. Not only is he Spider Man but is also her elder brother, the brother she had always wanted to meet.

"Hey," Gabi whispered shaking him a little, "Wake up."

"Five more minutes.."Peter mumbled.

"But brother.." Gabi whined, hearing this Peter shot up almost falling over which made Gabi laugh.

"D-Did you just say brother?" Peter asked dumbfounded.

"Well duh...you are my brother after all."

"H-how...I'm glad you are ok."

"Me too, thanks for saving me," Gabi smiled.

Steve was standing in the doorway watching the two, he smiled seeing the two hug for the first time. He's happy they are reunited after all of these years, he suddenly heard yelling and looked closely at the two. Gabi was trying to get out of bed and Peter was preventing her making her whine and beg to be let out. Steve chuckled and left the two to have their first sibling argument.

The next morning Steve woke up early as usual and headed to the kitchen to smell something being cooked. He walked into the living area to hear the song _The Best Damn Thing _playing, as he got closer he saw Gabrielle at the stove cooking and singing along to the song. Steve smiled as he watched her sing and dance a little as she made breakfast, normally he would have helped her by now, but he wanted to watch her more. Soon the song ended and a new one started.

"Oh I love this song!" She squealed as _You are the music in me_ started.

She continued to cook and sing and as she turned when the line _And it's brought us here because, Because you are the music in me_ was sung chocolate brown eyes locked with sky blue eyes. Her eyes widened and her face became hot as did Steve's.

"I-I'm sorry" Steve apologized.

"How long w-were you there for?" Gabi asked.

"Well...uh...I'm sorry," Steve says looking away, "I didn't mean to watch."  
Gabi turned away focusing back on the food to hide her blush, once she was done she set the food on the table. The others soon joined the two noticing the awkward silence in the room.

"Aw did something happen and I missed it!?" Tony whined.

"Shut it Stark," Gabi said.

"Oh feisty this morning aren't we?"

"Come back and talk to me when you were someone's puppet."

"She does have a point," Clint said sitting down, "Its sucks being under someone's control."

"All I want to know is why Capsical and Girly's faces are red."

"I bet something happened," Natasha smiled.

"Sis," Peter teased.

"Keep it up and none of you will eat!" Gabi said as she grabbed the plates.

"No! That's mean!" Tony and Clint whined.

Gabrielle smirked and gave everyone their breakfast, they ate in silence except for Tony's teasing. Later that day Gabrielle called her mother and told her she's fine, but she won't be coming home just incase Red Skull and Green Goblin are still after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks have passed since Gabrielle and Peter were reunited, they both attend the same College. Gabi met all of his friends and started to love living in the city, instead of living at the tower Gabrielle moved in with her Aunt May. When they first met Aunt May almost crushed Gabi in the hug she gave her, from time to time Gabi talks to her mother and father in Syracuse. Today Gabi was walking from school by herself because Fury had called in her brother and his team for a mission. As she walked she could hear familiar voices close by, she went to investigate and noticed a certain group of people.

"Oh no," Gabi sighed. She knows those voices anywhere.

"Gabi!?" One voice shrieked.

"Hi Marianna," Gabi sighed and waved.

"What are you doing here!? Your mom said you moved in with your aunt!" Marianna yelled at her.

"I am! I was just heading home now to help my Aunt May with dinner."

"Aunt May?" Elaine asked, "Isn't her name Maria?"

"That's on my adopted family side," Gabi explained, "Aunt May is my birth father's sister."

"You know your birth family?" Ben asked his old girlfriend.

"Yes and no, My parents are dead but my Aunt and Brother are still alive," Gabi said, "Now if you will excuse me."

"Wait!" Marianna called out to her making Gabi groan.

"What?"  
"When will you be coming back to ESM?"  
"Uh never."

"What why?"  
"I'm an NYU Student with my brother Peter now I have to go!"

"Not yet!"

"Jesus!"

"Hey Gabi!" Tony called out to her from his sport car, "Need a lift?"

"Yes! Thanks!" Gabi smiled climbing into his sports car, "see ya"

Before her "friends" could protest Tony took off down the street, Gabi sighed in relief and slumped in the seat.

"I came just in time huh?"

"Yea Thanks Tony."

"Who were they?"

"Some old friends of mine from Syracuse. The guy in the group was my boyfriend."

"Oh. Yea it's a good thing I showed up."

"Yea thanks again," Gabi said but soon noticed they were heading to the tower, "Uh Tony I need to go home. I promised Aunt May I would cook dinner."

"Don't worry you'll get home," Tony smiled, "I'll have someone else take you since Pepper is making me go to a meeting."

Gabi laughed as they went to the main floor, when they entered Gabi saw Steve and started to blush. Tony saw this and smirked.

"Yo Capsical! Can you give Girly a ride back to her place?"

"Hm?" Steve looked at the two and his face turned a little red. During her stay Steve started to really like Gabrielle's company but when she left he started to understand that he had fallen in love with her.

"Earth to Capsicle."

"Huh? Oh yea sure I'll give Gabrielle a ride."

"Thank you Steve," Gabi blushed.

"Alright you love birds you better get going~" Tony smirked as he walked away.

"Tony!" Gabi yelled after him.

Steve and Gabi blushed and didn't say anything for a long time.

"We...should get going," Gabi said.

"R-right."

The two headed to the garage in silence not knowing what to say to one another. When they arrived at Gabrielle's home Gabi groaned seeing who was walking towards them.

"Gabi! There you are!" Marianna said.

"Great what are you guys doing here?" She asked getting off Steve's bike.

"We wanted to talk to you more so we began to walk around to find you."

"So you walked to Queens?"

"Yes," Ben said.

"What is it that you want to know that you are stalking me?"

"We aren't stalking," Marianna said, out of all of her friends she saw earlier only Ben and Marianna had followed her.

"When. Are. You. Coming. Home?" Marianna asked.

"I told you I am never coming home. This is my home now, deal with it," Gabi said.

"But why move here all of a sudden? Why not come home after the police found you?" Ben asked, "I missed you."

"You missed me?" Gabi asked.

Ben smiled and walked up to her, he took one of her hands and leans in to kiss her. Before his lips could touch hers Ben is pushed back with a lot of force to the point where he falls. Ben and Gabi look in shock at Steve as he puts a protective arm around Gabrielle.

"Don't try that again," Steve said, more like growling from where Gabi was.

"Who do you think you are!? This is her boyfriend, he can kiss her if he wants!" Marianna yelled.

"He is not my boyfriend! He had plenty of chances to get back with me, but he didn't take those chances," Gabi growled, "Steve is 100x the man Ben is and I rather be with him than Ben."

"But Gabrielle-"

"No Ben, I'm done playin these games," Gabi hissed, "I love Steve, end of discussion."

Gabrielle gave Steve a kissed and went into her home, Steve looked at Gabrielle in shock. She loves him...she _loves _him. Inside Gabi's face turned red from what she had done, she kissed Steve...he had protected her from Ben, he was obviously jealous when Ben tried to kiss her. She smiled and went to cook dinner for her family, back at the tower Steve was in a daze the entire night thinking of the kiss he had shared with Gabrielle.

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I am a college student so it is kinda hard to update on a regular bases. Also if anyone has any ideas on where this story should go please comment, I am having massive writers block so help will be very helpful. Thanks :D **


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Gabrielle was with Peter at the library working on their homework. During this Gabrielle's old friends were taking a tour of the library so she was expecting them to walk up to them when they are allowed to walk around alone. They worked on their advanced math homework and their major work, Peter was majoring in biology while Gabrielle was majoring in business management.

"This is how I do it right?" Gabi asked.

"Yep, well that's it we're done with Math," Peter said shutting the books.

"Now, I have to work on my business work," Gabi sighed taking out her text book.

"At least you don't have to go over chemicals," Peter said.

Gabi laughed as her and Peter got down to work, but not too long later Ben, Marianna, Teresa, Annamarie, and Tim walked over.

"Can you guys like leave?" Gabi asked not looking up from her book.

"Can't we just talk?" Teresa asked.

"Fine," she sighed shutting her book as Peter got up and walked away.

"Why aren't you coming home?" Marianna asked again.

"Because I live with my birth family now and I am a college student," she said gesturing to her books, "As you can tell I have a lot of work."

"Why are you a college student already? We have a year left of high school," Tim said.

"You do, I don't."

"How could you graduated already?"

"I took all of my exams and SAT just before I moved. So in January I will be graduating."

"That's like in two months," Teresa said.

"I know."

"Little sis it's time to go!" Peter called to her.

"Coming!" Gabi gathered her things and got ready to leave, "Bye."

She left before they could stop her. Once they were outside Gabi sighed with relief that her so called "friends" did not follow her.

"Good thing Aunt May called," Peter said, "She said that your parents called and they said your Aunt Maria was happy with that package you sent her."

"I'm glad, this time of year is so hard for our family since we lost two really important people during Thanksgiving week."

"I understand, first your grandmother and then 18 years later your uncle passes away."

"Yea, well at least this year will be different," she smiled, "I have you and Aunt May this time."  
"Yea it will be our first Thanksgiving together."

The two head back to their home and got things ready for the holiday that will be in two days. This year they will be having thanksgiving with Steve as well since all of the other Avengers are heading home or on vacation. On Thanksgiving Gabi put on the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade for Peter and Steve to watch while Aunt May and Gabrielle began to get things ready for that night. Gabi smiled as she watched Steve and Peter bond over the tv, she called her mom to say happy thanksgiving since she wasn't going to head home.

"Peter, can you and Steve head to the store to get the last few things on our list?" Aunt May asked.

"Of course," Peter said taking the list, "It may take us a while."

"Take all the time you need."

"Be careful, the stores get crazy on these days," Gabi said as she handed Steve and Peter their coats.

"We will," Steve smiled.

The two left and May and Gabrielle watched them leave.

"Now,lets get started on their favorite desserts," May smiled.

"I'll make Steve's," Gabi smiled.

The two went to the kitchen and got started, about an hour or two later the boys returned with the groceries. As the carried them in they saw that the food and everything was done.

"You finished already?" Peter asked.

"That's right," May smiled taking the bags, "Now both of you go and get cleaned up in the bathroom while Gabrielle and I finish the last few things."

Peter and Steve went to the upstairs bathroom to clean up, they knew that the two of the woman were up to something. As the dinner passed it was soon dessert time and May and Gabrielle went to get the desserts. Peter and Steve were confused, they didn't know what to expect the dinner was fantastic and now dessert. Soon the women returned with Peter's and Steve's favorite desserts, for Peter it was chocolate mousse and for Steve it was apple pie.

"Yes! Chocolate Mousse!" Peter smiled, "thanks aunt may."

"You're welcome Peter," May smiled.

"Apple pie? Gabrielle, did you make this?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I hope you like it," Gabi blushed.

Steve tried some, "this is amazing, thank you."

"You're welcome."

The day went well and that night Gabi had a weird feeling again, but what is it this time? Who is it? Before she could go and warn Steve and Peter, Venom came out of nowhere and grabbed her. The two fought silently until Venom knocked her out of her window and chased after her. Peter told Steve what he sensed and the two headed out to found out if something was happening, when they got outside they saw Venom and Gabrielle fighting. Peter and Steve went to help her fight Venom off before anything could happen. The battle lasted an hour until they all could successfully capture Venom and get SHIELD to come and get him.

"Thank you," Gabi said, "I don't think I could have taken him on if you haven't shown up."

"Hey, I'm your brother I wasn't going to let you fight against him alone," Peter smiled.

"We better head back to your home before your aunt finds you two gone," Steve said and Peter and Gabrielle agreed.

As they headed back Gabi ended up falling to the ground just shy of the door. Peter and Steve quickly went to her side to see that her side was soaked in her blood. Peter ran inside and called an ambulance, while he did this Steve tried to stop the bleeding. May heard Peter and walked down stairs to see what was going on.

"Peter? What is wrong?" May asked her nephew. Peter could not answer since he was shaking so bad, May noticed that he had blood on his pant leg and she immediately went outside to see Steve holding Gabrielle as she bleed from her side.

"Steve what happened?" May asked running up.

"We...we aren't sure," Steve lied. He could not tell her what happened and reveal Peter and Gabrielle's secret.

"An ambulance is coming," Peter said coming back outside.

As the ambulance arrived they took Gabrielle to the nearest Hospital and Steve, Peter and May followed. As May talked to the doctor about Gabrielle, Steve walked over to Peter.

"How are you going to explain what happened to Gabrielle?" Steve asked him.

"I don't know," Peter answered, "I don't want to get her involved in all of this."

"I know you don't, but she will find out eventually."

"Luckily she is in stable condition," May said walking up, "They said she should wake up in a few hours."

"Oh thank god," Steve sighed.

"Steve can you go and call her parents in Syracuse and tell them what happened?"

"Of course," Steve walked off to call her parents.

"Aunt May..."

"Peter, I know."

"W-what?"

"I know you are Spider Man," She whispered.

"How?"

"At first I did not know, but as time went on I was having some suspicions," she said, "but then you found your sister all of a sudden. I looked into how she came here all of a sudden and I saw that she was kidnapped by the Green Goblin so it became clear."

"I'm sorry Aunt May."

"No, it's alright Peter, I am proud of you."

"You are?"

"Of course. I'm also proud of Gabrielle, she's like you isn't she?"

"Yes, that how she got hurt," Peter said, "Venom attacked her and I guess he cut her and we didn't notice."

"I'm glad you and Steve helped her."

"I would never let anything happen to my sister ever again."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Gabrielle woke up to see not her brother or Aunt next to her, but Steve. She looked at him confused but was happy none the less that he is here. That's when she noticed that he is holding her hand, this caused her face to become red.

"Oh you're awake," Peter said, "Thank god you're alright."

"Peter? What happened?" Gabi asked. She cannot remember much of what had happened after the fight.

"Venom must have been able to hurt you, you passed out just before we got into the house."

"Oh, I'm sorry for worrying you."

"No worries, I think Steve was the most worried out of all of us."

"Was he here all night?"

"Yea, the doctors tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't leave your side."

Gabi blushed more at that and this caused Peter to laugh and wake Steve up.

"Gabrielle?" Steve asked seeing her awake.

"G-good morning Steve," Gabi whispered.

"Oh!" Steve jumped back, "S-sorry I...uh..."

His face was also red as he tried to say something.

"I'm glad to see you are doing better," Aunt May said walking in.

"Hi Aunt May," Gabi smiled, but soon it disappeared, "Peter what did you-?"

"She knows Gabi, she figured it out a while ago," Peter cut her off.

"Oh...I'm sorry Aunt May."

"No it is alright dear, I am just glad you are alright."

Gabi smiled at her but soon winced in pain, something was happening but she couldn't tell what.

"Gabrielle?" Steve asked, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yea, I'm fine," Gabi answered.

"You don't seem fine sis," Peter said.

"I'll go and get a doctor," Aunt May said leaving the room to find a doctor.

'What the hell is happening to me?' Gabi thinks as she trembles. The abilities that Red Skull had put in her were disappearing but what Zola had secretly added was coming to light.

Peter and Steve looked in fear and worry as Gabi's eyes began to flash a blue color. Gabi let out a scream of pain as the power bursted out of her causing Peter and Steve to be slammed into the walls.

"Gabrielle!" Steve yelled as the power surrounded her body.

"W-What is happening!?" Gabi yelled as she tried to contain the power.

"Sis calm down!" Peter yelled.

Gabi tried to calm herself, whatever power is inside of her is hard to contain. Slowly the power subsides and her eyes go back to their normal brown color. Peter looks at Steve in shock but Steve's eyes are wide with horror. That power is all too familiar, the Tesseract.

"Peter, we have to take her to the tower," Steve said.

"What? Why?"

"Trust me we have to, I will contact the others and SHIELD."

"Steve? What's wrong?" Gabi asked with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry Gabrielle, we will figure out what is going on."

Gabi and Peter look at each other confused but go along with it anyway. Steve contacted Fury and he sent Agents to pick them up and tell the doctors not to worry. Steve stayed at Gabrielle's side as did Peter as they made their way to the Tower, when they got to the tower Steve carried Gabrielle to the med bay where Bruce was waiting for them with other medics. Steve reluctantly left Gabrielle and went to the meeting room where the other Avengers were along with Peter, Fury and Agent Hill.

"So what exactly happened?" Fury asked.

"We aren't exactly sure, sir," Steve answered, "But I recognized the power that left Gabrielle's body."

"What was it?" Tony asked.

"I hope I am wrong, but the power looked exactly like the Tesseract."

"What?" Thor asked, "That cannot be possible, the Tesseract is in Asgard."

"We know that Thor, but what if they somehow they collected some of it's powers and were waiting for the right moment to use it," Natasha said.

"We will have to wait and see," Fury said.

Suddenly Bruce entered the room with a worried and horrified look on his face, this worried the others especially Steve, Peter and Tony.

"What is it Doctor Banner?" Fury asked.

"The power...it...it is exactly like the Tesseract," Bruce answered.

"But how is it possible?" Clint asked.

"I am not sure, but I know that it wasn't Red Skull or Green Goblin's idea since they wouldn't even know how to attach it to her DNA."

"What about her other powers?"

"They're gone, I would have to believe that Zola saw that her powers would disappear so he placed the Tesseract's power in her DNA."

"Well this is definitely not good, what are we going to do sir?" Natasha asked Fury.

"Thor, do you think your people will be able to help her?"

"I believe so yes," Thor said.

"Take her to Asgard to learn to control this new power."

"Yes sir."

Thor went to get Gabrielle but Peter stopped him.

"How long will she be gone for?" Peter asked

"However long it takes her to control her powers."

"But!"

"Peter, she needs to go," Steve said placing a hand on Peter's shoulder, "We won't be able to help her here."

Peter sighed and reluctantly nodded, Thor gathered Gabrielle and the two headed off to Asgard but not before Gabrielle hugged Peter and kissed Steve saying goodbye.

The Avengers watched her leave with Thor and hoped that she will be able to learn to control this new powers of hers.


	8. Chapter 8

It's almost been a whole year since Thor took Gabrielle to Asgard for training. Peter was very anxious during this time, a lot has happened since then, Steve was attacked by his best friend and SHIELD fell. Tony rebuilt his tower and made it into Avengers tower, the Avengers became it's own organization to protect the people of Earth. Peter refused to join the team until his sister returns safe and sound, but the day had not come and he had become angry with the Avengers.

"She should have been back by now," Peter growled.

"She may be having a hard time getting used to having these powers Peter, you have to give her time," Aunt May told him.

"But its been a whole year!"

"I know it has."

Peter sighed and went to his room to sleep, but how can he sleep? His sister is somewhere among the stars and he doesn't even know if she is alive or not. He decided that he will go to the tower on the weekend to demand when his sister will return. The week goes by slowly making Peter even angrier and impatient to learn of his sister. Finally it is Saturday night and Tony was throwing a party so Peter didn't have to barge in, as he looks for the god of thunder he hears his little sister's voice.

"And then Sif and I take on the stone giant like it was nothing," Gabi told Natasha.

"Seems like you had fun," Natasha commented.

"It was! I learned so much from the people of Asgard."

"Gabrielle!" Peter called to his sister.

"Peter! You're here!" Gabi smiled seeing her brother.

"I'm glad you are back."

"It's good to be back. I missed seeing everyone and being with my family."

"You look...different."

"Well Sif said I did get a little taller and stronger since I trained alongside the Warriors Three."

"How's the magic?"

"Better, unfortunately Tony calls me-"

"Yo Shego! Come here!" Tony called to her.

"Tony! I told you to stop calling me that!" She growled walking over to the billionaire.

"She has changed."

"She has been living with Gods for the last year, what do you expect?" Natasha asked.

"I guess not much."

"Sorry about that Peter," Gabi smiled, "Let's talk before I get pulled away again."

Peter and Gabrielle talked for most of the party about her time in Asgard, she returned with Thor on his mission to get Loki's scepter from Hydra. She couldn't come back earlier since she was helping Steve figure out who the twins are and where they could have gone.

"Well I better head out now," Peter said standing, "You coming with?"

"Nah, I'm staying since this has been my home for awhile. Tell Aunt May I say hi and that I love her."

"Right," he hugged her, "Bye lil sis."

Peter left the tower and heads back to his room after talking to May for a bit to get her caught up with Gabi's life.

Back at the tower the Avengers have fun as the boys try and lift Thor's hammer, but none of them can. That is when they hear something coming, they all turn to see a mangled robot coming towards them. The Avengers fight against the other Iron Suits that attack them and Thor destroys Ultron.

"All our records, gone," Tony says, "Ultron cleared out, used the

internet as an escape pad."

"Ultron," Bruce sighs, "He's been on everything, files, surveillance."

"Probably knows about us more," Natasha says, "than we know about each other."

"He's in your files, he's in the internet, but if he decides to access

something a little more exciting."

"Nuclear codes," Tony says.

"Nuclear codes."

"Look we need to make some calls, assuming we still can," Rhodey says.

"Nukes? he said he wanted us dead," Clint says.

"He didn't say dead," Gabi corrects, "he said extinct."

"He also said he killed somebody," Steve says, "There wasn't anyone else in the building."

"Yes there was," Tony says showing the now destroyed Jarvis.

"This is insane," Bruce says looking at Jarvis.

"Jarvis was the first line of defense," Steve says, "he would have shut Ultron down, it makes sense."

"No," Tony says, "Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis, this isn't strategy, this is...rage."

"It's going around," Clint says as Thor storms up and grabs Tony by his throat.

"Come on use your words buddy," Tony wheezes.

"I have more than enough words to describe you stark," Thor growls.

"Thor!" Gabi yells.

"The Legionnaire?"

"Trail went cold about a hundred miles out, though it's headed north," Thor says, "It has the scepter."

"Now we have to retrieve it, again," Natasha sighs.

The team works on trying to find Ultron but seemed almost impossible, Gabi did her best to track the scepter with her powers but also turns up with dead ends. One day they get a disturbing message.

"Barton, might have something," Steve says.

"Gotta go," Clint says into his cell before hanging up.

"Who's that?"

"Girlfriend," Clint answers, "What's this?"

"A message," Steve says showing him the tablet, "Ultron killed Strucker. And he did a banksy at the crime scene, just for us."

"This is a smoke screen. Why send a message when you've just given the speech. Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss."

"I bet he ... yeah, everything we had on Strucker have been erased."

"Not everything," Gabi says walking up.

The team goes through the paper files they have on Strucker.

"Known associates," Bruce says looking at a file, "Strucker had a lot of friends."

"Oh of these people are all horrible," Tony says, "Wait, I know that guy, back in the day he operates off the african coast black market arms."

Tony gets looks from everyone as they look at the picture, obviously not too pleased with him.

"There are conventions alright, I meet people, I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new,a game changer, it was all very ahab."

"This?" Thor asks pointing at a tattoo.

"uh this is a tattoo, I don't think he had it."

"No those are tattoos this is a brand."

"Oh yeah, it's a word in an african dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way," Bruce says from the computer.

"What dialect?" Steve asks.

"Workin nada...Wakanda."

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods," Tony says.

"I thought your father said he got the last of it?" Steve asks.

"I don't follow, what comes out of Wakanda?" Bruce asks.

"The strongest metal on earth," Tony says looking at Steve's shield.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stark is, he's a sickness," Ultron says as he and the twins go to get the vibranium.

"Oh junior," Tony says, "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

"If I have to."

"Nobody has to break anything," Thor says.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet.," Ultron says.

"He beat me by one second," Tony mumbles.

"Ah, it is funny Mr. Stark," Pietro says, "It's what comfortable? Like old times?"

"This was never my life," Tony says.

"You two can still walk away from this," Steve says.

"Oh we will," Wanda says.

"I know you've suffered."

"Captain America," Ultron says, "God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war, I can't physically throw up in my mouth."

"If you believe in peace then let us keep it."

"I think you're confusing peace with quite."

"Yeah, what's the Vibranium for?" Tony asks.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I want to take this time to explain my evil plan," Ultron says attacking Tony.

"This is going very well," Clint says as they all fight against the twins, "I've done the whole mind control thing, not a fan."

Clint uses a shock arrow on Wanda after she had put Thor, Natasha, Gabi and Steve under her mind control. Each one of them saw their worse nightmare, Natasha and her past, Thor killing his friends, what Steve never got and seeing Gabrielle die because he could not protect her, and Gabrielle seeing her friends and family dead and the killer turns to face her and it is her with blue eyes as she uses her powers to kill.

"The news is loving you guys," Maria says over video chat, "nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air."

"Stark relief foundation?" Tony asks.

"Already on the scene. How's the team?"

"Everyone is...we took a hit...we're shaken off."

"Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here."

"So run and hide?"

"Until we can find Ultron...I don't have a lot else to offer."

"Neither do we," Tony says cutting the chat off, "Hey, wanna switch out?"

"No, I'm good," Clint answers, "If you wanna get some kip now's a good time cause we're still a few hours out."

"A few hours from where?"

"Safe house."

Clint takes them to a secluded area where a little farm house is.

"What is this place?" Tony asks as they walk up the porch.

"A safe house," Clint answers as they enter, "Honey, I'm home."

Soon a woman with long brown hair walks up to them and smiles at Clint.

"Hi," Clint smiles hugging and kissing the woman, "Company, sorry I should've called ahead."

"This is an agent of some kind," Tony says trying to wrap his head around it.

"Gentlemen, Gabrielle this is Laura," Clint says.

"I know all your names," Laura says, "Oh incoming."

"Dad!" A girl smiles running to Clint.

"Hi sweetheart, hey buddy. How you guys doing?"

"These are smaller agents," Tony says.

"Did you bring anny Nat?" Lila asks.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" Natasha says hugging the girl.

"Sorry for barging in on you," Steve says.

"Yeah we would've called ahead but we were busy having no idea that you existed," Tony adds.

"Yeah Fury helped me set this up when I joined. Kept it off Shield's files, like to keep it that way," Clint explains, "I figured it's a good place to lay low."

The avengers, minus Thor cause he left, clean up and help out around the farm. Steve and Tony cut wood, Clint works with his son on fixing the railing, Lila takes Gabrielle to play with her while Bruce talks with Natasha. Steve and Tony again argue over something and Tony turns to look at Gabrielle, the girl who became like a daughter to him.

"She seems off after what happened," Tony says, "But she...she looks happy playing with Clint's daughter."

Steve looks over at Gabrielle and smiles a little, she looks happy while playing with Lila. His smile fades as he remembers what he saw and turns back to cutting wood.

"Oh come on Cap, go and talk to her," Tony says, "You two have taken a hit and you need to support each other. You love her right?"

"I...I mean...It's not..." Steve stammers.

"Just go to her cap."

"Uh tony?" Laura asks, "Clint said you could fix our tractor, it is not working."

"Alright, don't take from my pile."

Steve shakes his head and chuckles, he then looks over at Gabrielle and watches her closely. She seems happy but something was wrong with her movements, they aren't as light as they normally are. He moves over to her, Lila sees him and goes to her mother.

"Gabrielle," Steve says.

"Oh, hi Steve," Gabi smiles.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Steve takes her hand and they walk around the farm, his mind wonders for a bit thinking of what he could have had if he didn't go under. He shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Gabrielle? Are you alright?" Steve asks.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Because I know you," Steve stops and looks at her, "You are not ok."

Gabi looks at him shocked, she thought only Peter (and Tasha) could tell when she was lying. She looks down at the ground not knowing how to tell him what she saw when Wanda messed with her mind. As in sensing her distress Steve wraps his arms around her and hold her close.

"Whatever you saw I promise you it will not happen," Steve says remembering what he saw, "I will protect you and be with you. I love you Gabrielle."

Gabi stiffens when he says that, slowly she wraps her arms around him.

"I love you too Steve."

"Hey love birds!" Tony calls to them, "Get in here!"

"I need your help," Fury says after everyone sits down in the kitchen.

"It's nice to be needed," Steve says.

"It's dangerous."

"I'd be disappointed if it wasn't."

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time," Fury tells them, "My contacts all say he's building something."

"The amount of Vibranium he made out with I don't think it's just one thing," Tony says.

"What about Ultron himself?" Natasha asks.

"Oh he's easy to track he's everywhere," Fury says, "Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit."

"Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though."

"Still going after launch codes?" Tony asks.

"Yes he is, but he's not making any headway," Fury answers.

"I cracked the pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare," Tony says.

"Well I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that," Fury says,

"Nexus?" Steve asks.

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo," Gabi explains, "Every byte of data flows through them, fastest access on earth."

"So what they say?" Clint asks.

"He's fixated on the missiles," Fury answers, "But the code is constantly being changed."

"By whom?" Natasha asks.

"Parties unknown."

"We have an ally?" Steve asks.

"Ultron's got an enemy. That's not the same thing."

"Still I'd pay folding money to know who it is," Tony says, "Remind me to visit Oslo. Find our unknown."

"Well all this is good times boss but I was kinda hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that," Natasha says.

"I do, I have you," Fury says looking at the team, "Back in the day I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream of. Here we all are back on earth, with nothing but our wit and will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this laid in a grave, So stand. Out wit the platinum bastard."

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," Natasha smirks looking at Steve.

"You know what, Romanoff?" Steve says, "Here I do not mind."

"So what does he want?" Gabi asks.

"To become better, better than us," Fury says, "He keeps building bodies."

"Person bodies," Clint says.

"Human form isn't efficient, biologically speaking we're out-moted, but he keeps coming back to it," Fury says.

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed," Clint says looking at Tony and Bruce.

"They don't need to be protected," Bruce says, "They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve."

"How?" Steve asks.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"


	10. Chapter 10

The Avengers make their way to Helen Cho's office to help her knowing Ultron is there. Steve and Gabrielle ran towards the building stopping on a overpass near the highways.

"Gabrielle, like Wanda you can connect to minds," Steve says, "Try connecting to Helen's."

"On it," Gabi says focusing, "I got her, she's under the scepter's control...Ah!"

Gabi's eyes flash as she sees what the android is thinking, she stumbles back breathing heavily.

"Gabrielle!" Steve yells trying to break her out of her trance, "Something is going on in there and we lost Gabrielle."

"_Go Steve, let Gabrielle focus. Maybe she can find something else," Clint says. _

"On it."

Steve heads off leaving Gabrielle behind, after recomposing herself Gabrielle follows the trail left by Pietro and Wanda. She slips in and out of the shadows looking for them when she finally finds them.

"You can stop him ya know," Gabi says walking up.

"How do you know?" Pietro asks.

"Because you have the powers to."

"How do you know we can help?"  
"You wouldn't be here still if you know you couldn't help stop Ultron."

"Why do you try and convince us of that?" Wanda asks.

"Because I was like you once, the Red Skull messed with my head and I willing worked for him to destroy my brother and the Avengers. But then they saved me and now I am a hero because of them."

"_Gabrielle, I need your help," _Natasha says over the com.

"On my way," Gabi says leaving the two, "Just so you know you do have the choice of either being a hero or wait to die at that maniacs hands."

Gabi runs off using the shadows to get to Natasha faster, once she gets there she hops onto her bike.

"Here, your man dropped this," Nat says handing Gabi Steve's shield.

"Of course he did," Gabi says.

"Get ready."

Gabi nods, soon they get close to the truck that Ultron and Steve are fighting on. Gabi jumps up and attacks Ultron with her powers knocking him back a little. Her and Steve fight him the best they can and thankfully Pietro and Wanda join in the battle on their side. That night at the tower Tony and Bruce start to bring the android online despite Steve and Gabrielle's warnings. The one who does is Thor.

"You helped create this?" Steve asks walking in the living room with the others.

"I've had a vision," Thor explains, "A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that."

"What, the gem?" Tony asks.

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you bring it to..." Steve starts.

"Because Stark is right."

"Oh, it's definitely the end times," Bruce says.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron," Vision says, "Not alone."

"Why does your "vision" sound like Jarvis?" Clint asks.

"We reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new," Bruce answers.

"I think I've had my fill of new."

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?" Vision asks.

"You're not?" Steve asks.

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis. I am...I am."

"I looked in your head and saw annihilation," Wanda says.

"I saw it as well," Gabi adds.

"Look again."

"Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me," Clint says.

"Their powers. The horrors in our heads. Ultron himself. They all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash," Vision says.

"But with it on our side..." Gabi mumbles.

"Is it? Are you?" Steve asks, "On our side?"

"I don't think it's that simple," Vision says.

"Well it better get real simple real soon," Clint says.

"I'm on the side of life. Ultron isn't. He will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?"

"You."

"Where?" Tony asks.

"Sokovia."

"He's got Nat there too," Clint adds.

"If we're wrong about you," Thor says, "if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be."

"What will you do?" Vision asks, "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique. And he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the 'net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are. And not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go."

He lifts and holds out Thor's hammer making the Avengers look in utter shock. All of them have tried and failed to lift the hammer yet this android was able to.

"And I am not the only one here who is worthy of the hammer," Vision says.

"Who else is?" Thor asks.

Vision smirks and tosses the hammer at Gabrielle, she lets out a squeak as she grabs the hammer. Everyone looks at her expecting her to fall to the floor but she holds the hammer easily in her hands. she looks at the hammer in shock, she can also lift it...how the hell can she also lift the hammer? She looks at everyone to see their looks of even more shock and disbelief especially Tony and Steve. She quickly throws Thor his hammer and tries to become small.

"Well then, lets us be off," Thor says as everyone goes and gets ready for the battle.

"Good evening, boss," Tony says to Steve.

"No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost," Steve says.

"It's gonna be blood on the floor."

"I got no plans tomorrow night."

"I get first crack at the big guy. Iron Man's the one he's waiting for."

"That's true, he hates you the most," Vision says walking by.

"Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire," Gabi says.

"And that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't," Steve says, "So our priority is getting them out."

They all head off and go to Sokovia, Wanda Pietro and Gabrielle use their powers to get the people to leave the city before the battle breaks out. Unfortunately many people were not able to get out in time and the city was lifted into the air surrounded by Ultron robots. The Avengers fight against them as well as protect the people left in the city, they try to think of ways to save the people but there are not many options. Steve, Pietro, Natasha and Gabrielle all stand together watching the cloads as they raise higher and higher.

"The anti-gravs are rigged to flip. Touch 'em, they'll go full reverse thrust. The city's not coming down slow," Tony says into the coms, "The spire's Vibranium. If I get Thor to hit it..."

"It'll crack, but that's not enough, the impact would still be devastating," FRIDAY says.

"Maybe if we could cap the other end, keep the atomic action doubling back."

"That could vaporize the city. And everyone on it."

"The next wave's gonna hit any minute," Steve says, "What have you got, Stark?"

"Well, nothing great," Tony says, "Maybe a way to blow up the 'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear."

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan."

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second," Gabi says, "We're going to have to make a choice."

"Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock..." Natasha says.

"Not 'til everyone's safe," Steve says, "Gabrielle, can you teleport the people to safety?"

"I could have been able to hours ago, but not now. We are too high up, if I tried they would all die," Gabi answers.

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there," Natasha adds.

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it," Steve says.

"I didn't say we should leave," Natasha says, "There's worse ways to go."

"Well then I should get one thing before it all ends," Steve says.

"And what is that?"

Steve looks at Gabi and she gives him a confused look, he smiles and pulls her close for a deep kiss utterly shocking her. She soon gives in and kisses him back.

"What, what is Steve doing?" Tony asks over the com.

"He is kissing Gabrielle," Natasha answers.

"WHAT!?" Tony yells.

"Hurt her I hurt you, she is my sister ya know," Pietro growls.

Gabi laughs and Steve looks confused.

"Pietro, Wanda and I just mutually agree that we are now siblings since we are all enhanced and were born on the same day at the same time," Gabi says.

"Well that was something," Natasha says, "Also where else am I gonna get a view like this?"

"Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better," Fury says as the helicarrier comes into sight, "Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

"Fury, you son of a bitch," Steve says.

"Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Altitude is 18,000 and climbing," Hill says, "Lifeboats secure to deploy. Disengage in 3, 2...take 'em out."

"This is SHIELD?" Pietro asks.

"This is what SHIELD's supposed to be," Steve answers.

"This is not so bad."

"Let's load 'em up," Fury says.

"Sir, we have multiple bogies converging on our starboard flank," An agent says looking at the computer screen.

"Show 'em what we got. You're up."

"Yes! Now this is gonna be a good story," Rhodey says taking out the robots.

"Yup. If you live to tell it," Tony says coming up to help his friend.

"You think I can't hold my own?"

"We get through this, I'll hold your own."

"You had to make it weird."


End file.
